


it's gonna be a happy new year

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca and Chloe try to get ready for their New Year's Eve party.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: La Petite Mort [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450195
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	it's gonna be a happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and quick one shot before the year ends. I hope you all have a good New Year's Eve and an even better 2020. 
> 
> Title from "Happy New Year" from RENT
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“Chloe, people are going to arrive soon-FUCK!” Beca gasps as Chloe pushes in particularly deep with the strap-on.

“That’s why it’s called a quickie,” Chloe pants from behind her and speeds up her thrusts.

Beca presses her face further into the mattress and grasps at the comforter as the wet sounds of the dildo pushing in and out of her fill their room. “Yeah? Then why are you taking so goddamn long?” She taunts. That earns her a hard smack on her ass. “Fuck!” She exclaims but grins against the sheets.

\--

Beca is not quite sure how she ended up bent in half on the side of their bed with Chloe fucking her from behind. One minute she was getting ready for hers and Chloe’s New Year’s Eve party and the next minute, her (new and very form fitting) dress was bunched up to her chest and panties were (ripped and torn) down to her ankles. She felt the familiar cool to warm lube poured onto her center and then the push of Chloe’s favorite strap into her.

Okay maybe she had some idea. Chloe has been pretty much on edge due to the fact Beca may or may not have been teasing her all day while they set up for their party. Beca may or may not have been running her hand up Chloe’s thigh when she was on the phone with the caterers confirming their time of arrival and she had to hang up abruptly. She may or may not have given Chloe a neck massage while she finished up some last minute editing in her studio and Beca’s hand may or may not have slipped into Chloe’s shirt and thumbed her nipples. It was also not Beca’s fault that the people bringing all the party tables decided to ring the doorbell right at the very moment. And Beca may or may not have purchased this particular dress because she knew how much Chloe loves the color red on her.

Okay so Beca had a very good idea how she ended up in this position. Not that she was complaining. She knew when Chloe went to take a shower earlier, she was also masturbating. Chloe wasn’t shy about it in the slightest and with how much Beca worked her up, she knew that shower head was going to come in handy. Which is why she timed it perfectly as soon as she heard the shower turn off.

Beca was already dressed and only needed to put on her heels so she bent down to do so and heard the bathroom door open at the same time. She knew Chloe had a perfect view of her bent over in her new dress and the next thing she felt were strong yet gentle hands grab her from behind and turn her around.

“You are such a brat,” Chloe says before pulling her into a heated and messy kiss. Beca makes a mental note to redo her make-up.

“You should finish getting ready,” Beca says breathing hard when they pull apart. She looks down at Chloe still wet body wrapped in her bathrobe that was already coming undone.

“Later, first this.” Chloe turns her back around and bends her over the side of the bed. She lifts her dress from the bottom and bunches it up to her chest before pulling down her panties. Beca hears the distinct rip of fabric as it goes down to her ankles.

Beca hears Chloe go to their chest and she turns to see her pull out their strapless strap-on and easily slides the one end into her center. Beca shivers knowing that Chloe has probably been wet all day combined with her shower and the fact she masturbated. Her cunt twitches in anticipation. Chloe walks back to her with the bottle of lube and grins. She didn’t even bother taking off her robe and just leaves it open.

“Got to make sure this dress stays nice and clean,” Chloe says and pushes it further up Beca’s body before pouring the lube onto her center and pushing into her.

\--

“Fuck, Chloe, faster,” Beca whimpers. Her cunt was clenching around the dildo with each rough thrust of Chloe’s hips. She was close and she could tell Chloe was too with the way her breathing got shallower.

Chloe pushes faster as her hand grips Beca’s hips. “God, you’re so amazing,” Chloe rasps and comes with one hard push. “Fuck baby.” She doesn’t stop moving until she hears Beca’s high pitched scream as she climaxes soon after.

Beca tries to catch her breath as Chloe slowly pulls out of her. She knows Chloe’s legs are probably weak so she musters up the strength to get off the bed and pushes Chloe down in a sitting position on the bed.

“What are you doing, babe? We gotta get ready,” Chloe says through hooded eyes but Beca is already on her knees spreading Chloe’s legs.

“Let me clean up my mess first,” Beca says with a wink and then grasps the dildo in one hand, pushing into Chloe.

“Fuck!” Chloe nearly falls backwards but Beca wraps her lips around the head and sucks, never breaking eye contact with Chloe. She pushes it up into Chloe’s center in tandem with her sucking. “God, you look so good sucking my cock,” Chloe says and runs a hand through her hair. Beca makes another mental note to redo her hair.

Beca continues to bob her head up and down the dildo, making wet sucking noises as she does. She moans around the head as Chloe starts to thrust into her mouth. “Beca, I’m gonna come again.” Beca hums and the slight vibrations Chloe feels makes her hand tighten in her hair. “Fuck, baby wait stop moving,” Chloe says and Beca stops bobbing and waits still looking up at her. Chloe holds her head still as she thrusts into her mouth. The head hitting the back of Beca’s throat with each push making her eyes slightly water and Beca feels herself dripping down her thighs. Chloe comes again with a loud a cry and pulls out of Beca’s mouth. “You okay, baby?” Chloe asks as she wipes the tears from Beca’s very satisfied and grinning face.

“That was so fucking hot,” Beca says before getting up and pulling Chloe into another heated kiss that leaves Chloe more breathless that she was before. “We really need to get ready though,” Beca says when she pulls away from a very dazed Chloe. She pushes Chloe backwards onto the bed and laughs when she bounces slightly as she goes into the bathroom to freshen up.

\--

“You finally ready?” Beca asks when she steps out of the bathroom completely redone. The dress is all straight and surprisingly unwrinkled and Beca’s hair and make-up touched up. It seems like no evidence of their tryst was ever present.

Chloe just grins at her in her own dress (a dark blue to compliment Beca’s red) and holds up a box. She too looked like she wasn’t just railing her girlfriend into their bed fifteen minutes ago. “Well, almost ready.” She hands the box to Beca who takes with curiosity. It looked like the size of a watch box. “Since you’ve been teasing me all damn day, you should wear this tonight during the party.”

Beca bites her lip nervously and opens the box. Her eyes widen when she sees that Chloe got her a brand new anal plug. It nestled in the box as if were a ring and she almost laughs at how dramatic her girlfriend is. It was a lot smaller than the one they currently have which probably fit perfectly for what Chloe had in mind.

“You want me to wear this? All night? While we’re around all our friends?”

Chloe smiles innocently as if she just didn’t give her a butt plug. “Yeah, so after the ball drops and the night is over, you’ll be all nice and ready for me to go _three for three_.” She grins as Beca’s eyes widen at the last words.

Beca’s entire body flushes. “Well then,” she hands the box back to Chloe and turns around to pull her dress back up. She pulls down her new pair of panties and bends over presenting herself to Chloe. “What are you waiting for?”


End file.
